Boho Heroes
by darkgemwildcat
Summary: AU What happens when, at a party, a tipsy Maureen makes a wish on a shooting star and the bohos all get superpowers? What happens when they learn Benny is a super villain out to take over NYC? R/Mi, C/A, J/M
1. The Earthquake

**A/N: anyways, this is COMPLETY AU (No shit) and Angel lives, (BECAUSE YOU CANT HAVE A HAPPYISH FIC WITHOUT ANGEL! Not to mention she's awesome!) It would be great if I got reviews! (Hint hint) ;)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: RENT is not mine. *Cries* I also got the idea of "Boho Day" from learning about how the Jonathan Larson held a "Peasant Feast" around Christmas for his friends and family. Other than that idea of a gathering that's very bohemian I made the rest up. **

It started out as a normal day in Alphabet City, but then again it's the normal days one has to look out for.

Zoom in on the top floor of the industrial loft on the corners of Avenue A and B, and there it's just like any other day….

Mark, arms full of groceries opened the door to the loft with his foot, thankful that he didn't close it all the way when he left.

"Hello? Roger? Mimi? A little help?" he called over the groceries to glare at his best friend and his girlfriend cuddling on the couch.

"Nah, Marky, it looks like you got it just fine." Roger said, leaning back farther into the beat-up-piece-of-crap couch. "Besides, watching you try and put away the food is my highlight of entertainment for the week, I'm just gonna sit here and watch the show."

"Fuck you, forget it, you are NOT getting ANY of this Captain Crunch!" Mark said, walking over to the "kitchen".

"What? Captain Crunch? This changes everything!" Roger said, bouncing up from the couch with new-found energy to help his friend unload the bags of food. He grabbed a plastic bag off the top of the pile in Marks arms and threw it into the closet; he then repeated that, throwing another bag into another closet, and another.

"Seriously Roger? Can you be any more disorganized?" Mark exclaimed. Roger picked up the remainder of the groceries and threw them into the cupboard next to the sink, grinning in satisfaction. "I didn't mean that as a challenge." the paler blonde grumbled, glaring as the rocker then located the beloved Captain Crunch from the mess and proceeded to open the box and munch on the cereal. "Don't eat it all, Were having Boho Day today remember?" he sighed "I don't know how I put up with you, never mind Mimi, who hasn't had years to get used to your complete idiocy."

"Awwww, I think it's charming!" Mimi said, standing up from the couch, wrapping her arms around Roger's waist and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Right." Mark said sounding unconvinced.

"HEY BITCHES!" yelled a voice from outside the window, "THROW DOWN THE FUCKING KEY!"

"PLEASE!" added another, higher-pitched voice.

"Oh look, Collins and Angel!" Mark said, awkwardly to himself, running to grab the key, as Mimi and Roger were currently in the middle of a make-out session, the Captain Crunch long forgotten. "Get a room," he mumbled as he walked back, key in hand, to the window.

"HEY ANGEL! KEEP COLLINS FROM GETTING BEAT UP!" Mark yelled, throwing the keys out the window.

"WILL DO!" Angel yelled catching the keys, Collins grumbled, following her, and Mark guessed he was trying to save the little pride he had left.

Mark walked back in to the loft, seeing Roger and Mimi still kissing.

"Honestly guys, we're having company over!" Mark said, disgusted.

Mimi and Roger broke away, the later glaring at the filmmaker, as the loft door swung open to reveal Collins and Angel, as well as Maureen and Joanne, all, as Mark had been, weighed down by bags of food, but also had pillows and blankets. 'We ran in to 'em comin' in" Collins explained, gesturing to Maureen and Joanne "Happy Boho Day!"

The rest of the gang cheered, except for Joanne, she looked a bit confused. "Can you explain to me what this 'Boho Day' is? Mo isn't the best explainer."

Maureen groaned, exasperated. "_Pookie_!" she whined, "I told you, it's like a big party for no reason at all that we have when we feel like it_._"

Joanne looked to the rest of the group, eyebrows raised. Roger shrugged. "Yeah, that's pretty much it." He said.

"LET'S GET THIS STARTED!" Cried Angel, bouncing up and down with glee. Everyone cheered and unpacked the groceries, placing all the food in the middle of the floor. Angel and Mimi dragged all the cushions off the couch and chairs, grabbing pillows and blankets from the bedrooms and arranged them into a circle around the middle of the floor where the food was. Maureen and Roger light candles on every flat surface; the floor, tables and unused chairs, despite the mid-afternoon sunlight. 

"YES!" Mark cried, unpacking the bags, "Collins and Angel brought the booze!"

"How much?" Mimi asked.

"Enough to get you drunk, puke, and get wasted again!" Collins said with triumph.

"Excellent." The dancer grinned.

Once everything was set up, everyone sat on the pillows in a circle on the floor.

"Are we really going to eat all this?" asked Joanne, looking interested at the boxes of cereal, packages of cookies, along with the hot casseroles, multitude of sandwiches, pies, cakes, and soups.

"Over the next few days, yeah," said Mark.

"Leftovers for everyone!" cried Angel from her seat on Collins' lap.

Everyone cheered and Mimi yelled. "Let's eat!"

"I second that motion!" Maureen yelled, reaching for the Captain Crunch.

"No!" Roger yelled, beating her too it, "My Captain Crunch!"

"Oh, it's on!" Maureen yelled, bouncing up, "Do you wanna go Blondie?"

Everyone cracked up; Joanne pulled the still pissed Maureen down on her lap.

A few hours later, everyone was still at it, getting drunker and drunker.

Maureen, whom was always the giggly drunk, was cracking up in spurts of laughter between gulps of wine. "Ya know what!" she said, "Sometimes, I think we need a bit of excitement besides this shit, don't ya think?

"No, Mo, cuz I have no idea what you're saying." Collins replied groggily, lying on his back, drunk.

"I mean," she laughed more, "that-" she gasped eyes wide, "POOKIE, LOOK! A SHOOTING STAR!" she grabbed Joanne and pointed out the window.

"Make a wish Maureen." Angel said, lying next to Collins.

"OOOOOOH. I WISH WE HAD SUPERPOWERS!" Maureen yelled, throwing her arms out wide, before collapsing on the floor, giggling. After some seconds, Roger replied, "That's lame. I'd wish for booze , SOMEONE," he said glaring pointedly at Collins, "drank it all."

"Lighten up." Mumbled the anarchist.

"Guys," Joanne said, the only one of the group who was sober, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" replied Mark almost passed out.

"It's a rumbling noise."

Mimi shook her head, and Joanne continued "It sounded like a-" She gasped as the loft started to shake. "EARTHQUAKE!"

There was a frenzy of stumbling, cursing and one yell of "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" via Maureen. The Bohos all somehow ended up under the table.

Slowly, the shaking subsided, and the seven friends, suddenly sobered, crawled out from under the table.

"What was with that?" Mimi spluttered, the first to speak.

"Duh," Maureen said matter-of-factly, "the earthquake gave us our superpowers."

"Yeah," Roger said sarcastically, "Sure Maureen."

**A/N: SOOOOOOO. What you think? I'll try to update soon, considering fall crew team season just ended… BUT, I have school, homework, and my laptop screen broke, :'( I'm getting it fixed ASAP though. But till then, I'm sneaking on my schools computers… **


	2. SCIENTIFIC EXPLAINAION!

**A/N: my laptop is still broken, apparently, not just the screen broke, but so did the video card. Fml, so I'm using my dad's dinosaur laptop. **

**Disclaimer: still don't own RENT. **

The next day after the earthquake, all the Boho's decided to take a walk out the streets, as Mark passed the stands selling newspapers, he paused to read the headlines, and was surprised by what he read.

"Hey, guys!" Mark said, "don't you think something's… odd about the headlines?"

The rest of the gang answered with a chorus of no's. Angel glanced sideways at him, "Maybe your imagining things, I don't know about you but I feel really…strange" she said. The rest nodded the agreement.

"You're just hung over Angel" Joanne said, "all of you, even I feel weird."

"nah-ah" Collins said, shaking his head, "I've been hung over A LOT and I've never felt this odd."

"IT WAS THE EARTHQUAKE!" Maureen yelled.

-Silence—

"Anyways…" Mark said, "The headlines say nothing about the earthquake last night! What made the front page is a story on how that singer got a new dog named 'Fifi' for Gods sake! "

The Boho's nodded, Maureen stalked over to the man selling the papers. "Excuse me" she said, the man looked up, smiling creepily. "Can I help you with anything young lady?" he asked.

"First off, Eww, second, why is there nothing on the earthquake last night?"

"What earthquake? There weren't any earthquakes last night."

"Yeah, there was, it was HUGE!" Maureen exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air for dramatic effect.

"She's right" Roger said, "we all felt it."

"Sure" The guy said unconvincingly. _"Crazy artists, always getting drunk."_

"We are not ALWAYS getting drunk!" Mark yelled. The guy and all the rest of the Boho's looked at him utterly confused.

"I never said that!" the guy said.

"Yes you did, I heard you." Mark countered.

"Mark, he didn't say that." Joanne reasoned.

The guy huffed, and then walked off, "_what the Hell was that nerd smoking?"_

"I'm not smoking ANYTHNG! And I'm not a nerd!"

"He never said you were hon." Angel said.

"No," Maureen said, an evil grin on her face, "but I bet you he thought it! Don't you see," she rushed on, before anyone could stop her, "Mark got super mind reading skills for MY shooting star wish, now its only a matter of time before I get mine." She erupted into giggles of glee at this thought.

"Mo, do you really think Mark got mind reading?" Collins asked, seriously.

Maureen nodded. Collins turned to Mark.

"Then Mark, try and read my mind. What am I thinking about?"

"You're all out of your mind." Joanne muttered.

Mark looked Collins straight in the eye for about a minute, a blank stare on his face. Mark sighed, defeated. "I don't know, anarchy stuff?" he suggested. Collis shook his head. "_The Allegory of the Cave_*." He said. "See Mo, he can't read minds."

"_Maybe _he doesn't know how to do it on command." Maureen said, crossing her arms, stubborn as ever.

"Yes, well, Honey Bear," Joanne started, but never got to finish her sentence. A sleazy forty-something year old man knocked into Mimi, almost making her fall over, if Collins and Angel hadn't each grabbed one of her arms, steadying her.

"Oh, my apologies, young lady." He said with a missing-toothed smile. "Allow me to make it up to you, there's this little restaurant at my hotel-"

"BACK OFF RUMPLESTILSKIN!" Roger yelled, getting right into the guys greasy face, "Or I'll-" suddenly the guys hat burst into flames, the guy screamed, running to a rather large, rather unclean puddle by the side of the road and rolling around in it.

The Boho's looked on in shock. Angel, seeing police walking over toward them, made the first move. "Loft. Now. RUN!" and she took off, running so fast, no one saw her leave, the rest of the gang following behind.

-O-

"What… the… hell… was…that?" Mark said between gasps of air, leaning on the wall for support. The Boho's had managed to escape the police and get into the loft, to find Angel had, not only gotten there first, but was sitting comfortably on the couch, a glass of water in hand. "I mean, come on," Mark said, standing on his own, having gotten his breath back. "First, there's me, supposedly 'reading' this guys mind, then Roger gets pissed at a guy, and his hat explodes into flames, not to mention, how did Angel get back here so fast?"

"Everyone going by me seemed to be a blur." Angel added. "I was going so fast."

"Something weird is going on here. I'm not saying," Mark said looking pointedly at Maureen, who seemed excited that she had another believer. "That we have superpowers; just that something's going on."

"O.K, lets figure out a _rational _explanation." Joanne said "There's a scientific reason for this we just to figure it out. I mean, nothing odds happened to me, or Maureen, or Collins, or Mimi."

"_Yet_." Maureen said mischievously.

"Honey Bear-" Joanne warned, turning her back to the rest of the gang to turn to her girlfriend, but she was cut off by a loud sneeze from Mimi.

"Bless you." Joanne said, not turning around, and was about to continue when she saw Maureen's jaw drop in shock and her eyes grow wide. "Maureen?" Joanne asked, trying to put her hand on Maureen's arm, but the brunette shook her off, pointing to something behind the lawyer. Joanne turned around and saw Mark, Roger, Collins, and Angel all staring at something next to Roger on the couch. Where Mimi had been. Joanne walked closer and saw that that something was a small, brown, hamster.

Roger sputtered for a bit then asked, "MIMI?"

Then the hamster, in Mimi's voice, spoke, "What? Why are you all staring at me like I grew two heads? And Roger, babe, when did you get so tall?"

Joanne's jaw dropped. Roger leaned over and picked the hamster- Mimi- in his hands, bringing her level to his eyes.

"What the Hell?" Mimi squeaked, then she looked down at herself; and screamed. "Holy shit! Look at me!"

"Scientific explanation, Pookie?" Maureen said. Then Mimi sneezed again, and in a flash of smoke, Mimi was no longer a hamster, but a small pigeon. Roger was so shocked her almost dropped her. Mimi took off into the air, in a bad excuse of flying, which was more like falling to the ground, while flapping her wings, another sneeze and she was a turtle. Finally she sneezed one last time and turned back into her normal self, Mark slamming his hand over his eyes saying "Please tell me she's dressed."

"Chill Mark," Mimi membered, distracted, staring in wonder at her normal, human hands, "you can uncover your eyes." Mark did so and looked around the room, at everyone's shocked faces, Roger looking as though he had seen a ghost.

"SCIENTIFIC EXPLAINAION?" Maureen repeated to Joanne, who waved her away.

"O.K., O.K., hold on," Joanne said, running around the loft, "I need to write this down," she shuffled through papers, grabbing a napkin stolen from the nearest McDonalds, and went in search for something to write with. "Does anyone have a pen?" she asked with a wave of her arm. Then, a pen appeared in her hand. She let out an uncharacteristic squeak, dropping the pen as if where a hot coal. All the Boho's stared in shock, watching the pen as it rolled on the floor, then to a frozen Joanne.

"You all saw that, right?" she asked. They nodded. Maureen cleared her throat expectantly. "Maureen!" Joanne said, turning to her girlfriend, "you… were… for once… right."

"HA! I TOLD ALL OF YOU!" she said, grinning with glee.

"O.K Mo," Collins said, walking over to her, "so they have superpowers, what about us?" he waved his hand t gesture to himself and Maureen, when the old broken down radio behind her sparked and boomed to life- "and now with todays traffic report.." Collins eyes grew wide and he tentatively waved his hand at the radio again, this time, the machine turned off.

"Woahh, honey," Angel said from the opposite side of the room, and, in a blur was standing right behind him, making him jump. "you're a technopath, you can manipulate machines!"

"Oh no, that the last thing New York needs," Mark said, "a technopath anarchist."

"Sweet." Collins said, waving his hand at the radio again, which turned on again.

"No fair," Mimi grumbled, "how come he can control what he can do while we-" she sneezed again, turning into a sleek cat, "can't."

"Awwww," Roger said, bending down to look at her, "Now you really are the Feline of Avenue B."

"Oh shut up." Mimi said, swiping her claws near his face.

-O-

Hours had passed; the Boho's attempting to practice their new powers. Mark found he still couldn't read any of the other Boho's minds, Roger took amusement in making all the candles in the loft light by themselves, Mimi attempted to shape-shift into what she wanted and on cue. Angel ran around the loft, and when she decided it was too small, sped around outside, Joanne, still a bit freaked, tried a little to make random objects appear, and Collins had a ball, making all electronic devices run and function to his will, though to his great frustration he couldn't make the old broken T.V work again. Maureen sat in a corner, as she still had no power of her own; after all it was _her _wish that had given them to her friends.

It turned late, and soon everyone was tired. The Boho's decided to all stay over in the Loft. Mark turned into his room, Roger and Mimi into theirs, Collins and Angel into their corner, and Joanne and Maureen on the couch.

Around three in the morning Joanne moved her arm to wrap it around her girlfriend, and opened her eyes when she couldn't find her, she looked around her, no Maureen. Joanne then heard a noise form above her head. She slowly looked up and gasped. "Honey Bear!" she yelled.

"Wha-?" Maureen said, opening her eyes, to find she was floating, in midair. She screamed and fell, right onto the floor with a thud.

The Boho's all scrambled out into the area, looking around, Collins turning all the lights on, and Roger lighting candles.

Maureen bounced up, grinning, "Guys." She said, "I can fly!"

**-O-**

**A/N: *The "Allegory of the Cave" is an allegory, or parable, used by the Greek philosopher Plato in his book **_**The Republic. **_**Look it up, it's extremely interesting. **

**What do you all think? Please review, don't be shy. **

**AND just to recap (I'll put this before all the chapters from now on)**

**Mark: mind reading**

**Roger: fire**

**Mimi: shape-shift**

**Collins: technopath**

**Angel: super speed**

**Joanne: can make anything appear out of thin air**

**Maureen: fly**


	3. In Which Collins Is Not High

**A/N: THE NEXT INSTALMENT! Sorry for the wait, I had the school musical, midterms, other standardized tests, crew team, and finals, one right after another suffocating me to death. But I'm back! I just ended that crazy Beginning of Summer craziness so ill be able to update a lot more!**

**I don't own RENT. **

** RECAP:**

**Mark: mind reading**

**Roger: fire**

**Mimi: shape-shift**

**Collins: technopath**

**Angel: super speed**

**Joanne: can make anything appear out of thin air**

**Maureen: fly**

"COLLINS, I SWEAR TO GOD YOU'RE GONNA RUN UP OUR ELETRIC BILL!" Mark yelled to the anarchist/techopath who was currently making the lights turn on and off individually by snapping his fingers.

"If I could turn into a mouse, chew a hole in the wall, and chew through the wires…" Mimi muttered darkly.

"C'mon guys, seriously." Collins said laughingly, flicking on the lights again, "like we actually pay our electric bill!"

"Pookie! I'm bored! I wanna go flying outside!" Maureen moaned from the ceiling, she was levitating on her back, pretending to be reclining on a couch.

"Honey Bear, people will see you." Joanne said, trying to make a whole Thanksgiving dinner appear on the table.

"But I'm soooo bored!" Maureen sighed, falling onto the couch below.

"How about we all go outside for a bit?" Angel said, "Is a nice day, and hopefully none of our powers will get out of hand, as it seems we got a good hold of them now."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey Meems, do ya wanna shift into a dog so we can take you out on a leash?" Roger said, trying not to laugh, but failing, and soon was in convulsions of laugher on the floor. Mimi glared at her pathetic excuse for a boyfriend and turned to Mark asking, "Where do you keep the fire extinguisher?" Roger immediately stopped laughing and sat up, trying to look innocent.

Soon the Bohos found themselves on a park bench in Central Park, where they were passing around a bottle of beer in a (totally inconspicuous) paper bag, except for Mark, who was glaring at everyone who walked by.

"Mark, what are you doing?" Angel asked, "You're glaring at people, soon they're going to think you're crazy."

"I'm reading their minds; look," he said, "That girl, over there on the bench over with that guy?" The Boho's looked to where he gestured to an absent-minded blonde girl holding hands across the picnic bench table with a guy who was chattering adamantly, oblivious to the girls' boredom. Mark continued, "He's her boyfriend, but she's tying to find a way to tell him the truth that she's a lesbian, and only dated him to get to his sister, whom she slept with last night."

"DANG!" exclaimed Maureen with astonishment, (and a twinge of respect), "Even I wouldn't go that low!"

Mark continued, "And that guy talking on the phone is cheating on his girlfriend with her sister." He was silent for a moment, then added, "AND her cousin."

"Wow." Said Mimi.

"Hate to put a damper on everyone," Joanne interjected, "but has anyone given any thought to these powers?"

"Besides the fact they're totally AWESOME!" Maureen said, leaping on top of the table for dramatic effect.

"No," Joanne said, "like what are we going to use them for, and such."

"Steal money from ATMs?" said Collins.

"Sew clothes really really really really fast?" asked Angel.

"Not have to walk AND ignore traffic at the same time?" said Maureen.

"Learn people's deep, dark secrets?" said Mark.

"Hibernate?" asked Mimi.

"Set fire to the rain?" asked Roger.

"NO!" exclaimed Joanne, sighing she turned to Roger and asked, "Where did THAT come from? I don't think even you can EVER make rain burn."

Roger shrugged, "I dunno, it sounded pretty catchy."

Maureen gasped. "THAT SOULD BE A SONG!" she yelled.

"No, I don't think so." Said Roger.

"Why not?" Maureen pouted.

"Doesn't seem like a good time, maybe in the future,"

"Like 2011?" said Maureen?

Everyone turned and gave her an odd look.

"What?" she said, "It could happen."

"As I was saying!" Joanne said, "Collins, you could run a computer repair service. Angel, you could rescue stray cats from being hit by cars, Maureen, you could… um… well I don't really know what you could do Honey Bear, but I love you." Maureen smiled and blew her kiss. "Mark, do you know how well you could do if you 'interrogated' crime suspects? And Mimi, you could crawl into tiny places, and save people from building collapses!" And Roger…. You would be useful if…" Joanne thought for a moment. "If we entered a new ice age." Roger looked pleased by this statement, and puffed out his chest.

They were all silent for a moment, until Collins spoke up, "Well who wants lunch? Let me stop by an ATM and it's on me!"

Joanne sighed at her friends, "Once a bohemian, always a bohemian." She muttered.

Everyone stood to go, discussing where to go for their free lunch, when a loud noise sounded around Central Park, accompanied by the screams of people. The Boho's turned to see a giant, metal machine that, in shape, kinda resembled a pineapple on legs.

"What. The. Hell." Mark said, "Please tell me you guys are seeing this?"

"Oh, thank GOD!" Collins said relieved, "I thought I was high and didn't know it…"

Just then the Pineapple-On-Legs-Scary-Metal-Thing-That-Isn't-Collins-Being-High stopped, about one hundred meters from them, and the pineapple-like head of the machine steamed accompanied by a hatch being opened, revealing the person controlling the Pineapple Of Death.

"Silly mortals, soon I will control all of New York. The city will be MINE!"

The Boho's gasped. "BENNY!"

**A/N: so I also don't know where this is going exactly, I know how it ends, but stuff in the middle is kind of a fuzz…so if you have any ideas, feel free to share. And REVIEW! Also, in reference to the "Set Fire To The Rain" thing, neither me, nor Roger own that, and i used it, not because im a crazy Adele fan (I'm not really a "fan" of singers much, more Broadway actors.) but because i couldn't resist. :) **


	4. In Which The Boho's Have a Plan

**DON'T KILL ME! I'd explain why I was a bitch and haven't updated in FOREVER but I'm writing this all on my iPad and it's a pain in my ass and I don't wanna take the effort. I'm back! **

**I don't own RENT.**

**RECAP:**

**Mark: mind reading**

**Roger: fire**

**Mimi: shape-shift**

**Collins: technopath**

**Angel: super speed**

**Joanne: can make anything appear out of thin air**

**Maureen: fly**

"Guys." Said Angel. "I think that instead of talking to the crazy landlord in a Transformer, we should RUN THE FUCK AWAY!" Then she was gone, haven taken her own advice and was running. Or more like she was already at the loft by now.

"I second that." Collins said, "my powers can't control whatever that THING is."

"We're screwed." Maureen said

"RUN!" Mark screamed.

The boho's ran. Hoping and praying that Benny hadn't seen them.

"Ok, is every still alive, all limbs intact? Good" Mark said, still wheezing from the run from the park. Why was it he couldn't go outside anymore without having to run inside?

"Don't any of you want to know how Mr. Yuppie Scum got powers too? Mimi asked, plopping on the couch.

"Yeah, what was with that?" Roger said plopping next to her.

"Duh" Maureen said matter-of-factly, "he wished on that star too."

"Never mind how,"Joanne said, "the question is what are we gonna do about it."

The Boho's stared at her. Silent.

"What?" She said "Am I speaking Greek?"

"What do you mean, 'do about it'" said Mimi.

"A few minutes ago I was yelling at you for having these powers and not doing anything with them. Then, a super villain, who just so happens to be our evil land lord, comes and says he want to take over New York. YOU GUYS! This is our chance to do something with our powers!"

"So I don't have to run a computer repair service?" Collins asked.

"What about the next ice age?" Roger asked.

"Seriously." Joanne said. "We can be like Superheroes! And," she added, "if you took out Benny you'd never have to pay rent again."

"It's not like we pay the rent now" Angel said.

Joanne glared.

"Hey, maybe this thing could be fun." Mimi said, "like he always walks all over us. Time to show him who's boss!"

"YEAH!"

**Ok, so I'm gonna leave this here, until I get an actual computer. I HATE TYPING ON THIS IPAD! Andddd UR not gonna hate me, and leave me nice reviews.**

**please? **

***hides***


End file.
